


Of Blood, Blades and Wind

by RabbitsAreAwesome



Series: whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Injury, In the Hands of the Enemy, Kidnapping, Pre-Tragedy of Duscur, Whumptober 2020, pre-game, talks of selling humans, tied up character, young!Annette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitsAreAwesome/pseuds/RabbitsAreAwesome
Summary: “Oh really, I don’t think you’re in the place to negotiate.”The blade pressed closer. Annette felt the sting of it as it bit into her skin. She felt warm blood trickle from the slight wound. She felt the tears begin to well up into her eyes once more. She felt a few begin to fall.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Gilbert Pronislav
Series: whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950856
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Of Blood, Blades and Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is day two of my whumptober 2020 prompts. Today was a bit hectic so this story is not exactly how I envisioned it to be. I have never written Annette before so I apologize if she is ooc. To be fair this prompt also involves a younger version of the character. Not all the prompts will be with younger characters this is just how this one turned out to be. I plan on continuing the challenge everyday so I hope you look forward to seeing what I create.

Annette doesn’t really remember the series of events that got her in this position. She remembered being in the forest around the grounds of her family home and then she heard a noise only to have her vision go black. 

She then woke up in a dark wooden room. Her hands and feet were tied and a clothed gag was shoved into her mouth. The only light in the room was from under the door. The smell of booze was pungent and made her eyes sting. 

Annette felt her heart pound. She was alone when she was taken, her mother and father were safely tucked away in their home and the nanny she had watching over her, she lost minutes prior to the attack. 

Annette had just begun to realize that her whole body was shaking when the sounds of heavy footsteps reached her ears. The voices were indistinct but grew louder until they stood right outside of the door that separated her from freedom. 

She waited with bated breath. The door squealed as it was opened. The light from the door caused Annette to squint as she tried to take in the two figures. They were large and muscular men that were at the entrance. They were armed with large axes and dressed in furs and leathers. 

The two walked in and one of the men hefted Annette’s small body over his shoulder. It shocked the young girl into action, she began to kick and squirm and wiggle as much as she could.

The men laughed at her weak attempts to escape and carried her effortlessly out of the small room. She was taken down a few wooden hallways adequately lit by torches. The wood was old and warped with time. She could see evidence of repeated abuse the walls had taken over the years. Holes and scratches that were clearly made by blades littered the surface. The floors were covered in dirt and grim from countless feet stepping upon it. 

It was quite literally, a dump.

She was taken down one last hall before another squeaky door opened and she was bombarded by sunlight. Her eyes adjusted and she saw that she was taken to what looked to be the front of the small encampment. There were three buildings from what she could see, each one made of the same wood and equally as worn and damaged. The walls of the encampment were made of sturdy logs and the occasional stone. Snow covered the floor and flurries drifted gently down. 

Annette was trying to recall everything that her teachers had ever taught her, but she was young, and it was hard to focus over the growing panic rising in her. It was not just her and these two men walking the open grounds, there were dozens of men and women all dressed in furs and leather watching as she was carried off. 

The two men stopped and roughly placed her on the ground. She stared up at the man they took her too. 

He was fair skinned and even larger than the two that stood behind her. He was dressed in the same leather and furs but his were clearly in better condition. Next to him with the blades resting in the snow covered ground was a silver lance. He took one look at her and he began to laugh. 

“So pitiful!” His boisterous voice echoed across the grounds reaching everyone’s ears. “This is what the nobles with their silver spoons and luxurious clothes have breed!” 

He laughed once more. He seemed to find everything about this situation enjoyable. Annette couldn’t say she felt the same. 

“So you’re a crest bearing brat huh. I was expecting something else. But no matter, you’ll make us a great fortune. Do you know how many would pay to get their hands on you?” 

He reached a large hand towards her face. She tried to move away but found her restraints made the action difficult. He caressed her face before he roughly grabbed her checks and forced her to look at him. 

He hummed and then with a slight shoved he released her. 

“Take her to the others!” He barked. 

Annette’s heart drummed against her chest threatening to break out. She tried to take deeps breaths and quell the tears threatening to burst. 

It was when the two men who brought her reached out to grab her again that another voice broke through the silence. 

“We have Kingdom banners incoming!” The watchmen yelled. 

The leader growled and quickly reached out and grabbed Annette, “To your stations!” 

It was mere moments that chaos broke loose. 

The sounds of horses and clashing steel rang out. Annette could only watch as the men that she knew to be a part of her father’s battalion clashed with the brigands. Annette searched every single man and woman frantically searching for one person. 

A glimpse of orange, a flash of steel, a splatter of red. 

Gilbert, her father, in all his heavy army glory marched a straight path to her. 

She felt the press of a blade against her neck.

“One step closer and she dies!” 

Her father stopped in his tracks. 

“Hand over my daughter.”

“No, not without proper compensation of course!” The battle raged on around the three. 

“This will not end well if you do not let her go.” 

Her father remained calm and his voice steady. He was commanding and yet it seemed he did not have to raise his voice for it to be carried across the battlefield. 

“Oh really, I don’t think you’re in the place to negotiate.” 

The blade pressed closer. Annette felt the sting of it as it bit into her skin. She felt warm blood trickle from the slight wound. She felt the tears begin to well up into her eyes once more. She felt a few begin to fall. 

She wanted to say so much to her father in this moment but the gag prevented her from doing so. 

_ I don’t want to die, not here. Please do not let me die.  _

There was a flash of light that appeared right above her only seen by her father and her capturer before a gust of wind shot up around her. 

Green tendrils of air burst out and around her forcing her capturer away and sliced through any armor that was too close to her body. 

The brigands legs and arms were covered in open wounds as wind magic burst from the young girl’s fingertips. 

As the brigand stared in shock, Gilbert quickly recovered and with a powerful swing of his axe, the brigand’s chest smashed open. His blood coated the axe, painted the snow red and splattered on Gilbert’s silver armor. 

Annette felt the spark of magic shoot out of her body in response to her pleas. She felt the light from her crest activate even though at the time she didn’t realize what happened. She felt the wind blow around her hair and clothes as it remained uncontrolled. 

Her heart pounded, her eyes blinded by tears. She shivered from the shock and cold. 

“Annette!” A warm calming voice spoke to her. 

It lifted up the veil that seemed to have fallen around her. The magic died down and she looked into the warm and kind eyes of her father. 

“It’s over. You’re safe now.” He began to work on the gag and the ties around her. 

Annette threw herself into his arms and cried. 

She felt him lift her up and carry her away. 

She felt warm and safe. 

She was going home. 


End file.
